Cold Winters Night
by MaeveSouthwood
Summary: Cold. Cold and Judai did not mix. But add his fiance, Johan in and he's willing to deal with the cold northern country that his lover called home. Spiritshipping (Johan and Judai) oneshot. Contains two men having sexual relations willingly.


As an author's note: Those who have been reading my LoZ things, I am cincerly sorry. My muse for those stories is all but gone! I shall try to write more for them.

But for now I am writing some YGO stuff

This is spiritshipping, and to warn has two adult males having consenting sex in it.

Cold. Sure it was cold to Judai, but not to his obviously happy lover. Johan had a grip on the smaller boy's waist as they walked through the heavy snow.

"You alright, love?" his voice was sweet. Nothing made him happier then being at home and being with his Judai at the same time.

"Its fucking cold." he groaned. Recently the boy had been in Italy, where the weather was mild and sweet even in the winter. Johan laughed.

"We'll be home soon." Johan murmured against the brunette's forehead. To his own house, not the one his parents owned. He sighed in relief at that fact. No noisy mama or a very cheesy father cracking jokes about him in front of Judai. Last thing he needed! He wanted a romantic, quiet Christmas with his beloved. Snuggling under wool and fur blankets, drinking coffee. A simple dinner.

What made it all the better is he was home. Norway in Christmas was beautiful, and he was glad that he could share it with the other boy.

"How do you live in this?" Judai had his hands in Johan's pockets. He had forgotten to buy gloves and was paying for it. Johan laughed.

"I was raised in it - aaah here we are!" he smiled. It wasn't large by any means but it was not small either. His home was constructed of dark wood and had windows everywhere, even in the bathrooms and his bedroom. Well, for the next few weeks his and Judai's room.

"Hopefully if I can convince him to stay it will be our room permanently…" a small smile graced his lips. Judai all but ran to the door, and Johan laughed. He took his keys out and opened the door to warmth. The smaller boy rushed in, smiling and basking in the house.

"Oh my stars I love this place!" he squeaked. The whole interior was a light colored wood and very contemporary, modern Scandinavian style. Johan liked minimalistic styling. His furniture, however, was a mixture of traditional Norwegian and hand-me-downs from his parents house. Nothing was painted, but just plain wood with pictures hung. Family and friends, and one of the most reoccurring pairs was Judai and Johan. From their academy days all the way up to their vacations together. One of the most loved was them at their engagement party, which was little over a few months ago in Japan.

"I'm glad you like it. Enough to stay,hm?" a grin crossed his face as he closed the door. Judai smiled softly.

"I will, you know. I'll find a way to deal with the cold." he stripped himself of his dark wool peacoat, his two sweaters. He was dressed in a dark red long sleeved shirt.

"I don't want to take my shoes off." he complained. "My feet are still cold."

"Here." Johan tossed some slippers at the boy. "I don't wear those ones as much." He was wearing a dark grey turtle neck that buttoned at the collar bone. Judai had peeled his wet snow boots off and encased them in the warmth of the faux fur slippers.

"I'll show you around." Johan wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. For a second he rested his forehead against the other's, simply enjoying Judai's soft,sweet presence in his home.

"Where's the kitchen? I'll make something for dinner -" he babbled a bit until Johan shushed him.

"I'll make dinner,babe. You relax - a plane trip from Italy must be exhausting. Besides, I'll be making something from here." he grinned. "And I shall show you the bedroom and master bath - the bath and shower are separated, I hope you do not mind." He picked up Judai's duffel bag. "I'll put this in the room."

Judai found that the carpet was plush and warm when he stepped on it, following his lover down the hall.

"There are only three bedrooms and two baths. The master bed and bath are the biggest - two times the size of a normal one." opening the double doors, Johan revealed his room.

It was beautiful. One wall was all windows, with the curtains drawn back to show the roaring blizzard outside. Another wall was wood with a stone fireplace that had a fire blazing merrily, taking the chill off the room.

In the middle of the room was a square, canopied bed. It was covered in old wolf furs and wool blankets. The sheets were a mellow blue silk, and had soft and squishy pillows.

Once again the walls had pictures, a mixture of scenery and individual pictures of Judai. A writing desk was off in the corner and had a closed laptop placed there.

The room was huge!

"You have like nothing in here!" he waved his arms around. Johan chuckled.

"I don't own much furniture. I might add on." He placed the boys bag on the floor. Instantly he wrapped his arms around Judai and kissed him softly.

"I missed you so much…" his nose went to Judai's neck, and nuzzled the soft warm flesh. A small blush rose on the other's cheeks.

"Johan!" he giggled. "Stooop." the other grinned and just kissed along the boy's neck. "I missed you~ I'll be giving you hell." he pulled away and smirked.

Judai squeaked. "Pervert!" he pushed the man away and fled to the bathroom, locking the door.

Little did Judai know that Johan could unlock the door. Slipping the key from its hiding spot, he unlocked the door to find Judai hiding in the shower, the glass misty due to design.

"Friick." nowhere to run, or to hide. Quickly he was dragged out and pulled flush against his love. His cheeks were red.

"Worst place to hide, love." his fingers danced across the boy's cheek, his bare neck. He swiftly relieved Judai of his shirt.

"You're soaked. Get into something dry." he kissed the other on the lips chastely before releasing him.

"I shall go make dinner~" he said, voice mischievous. He turned and walked out the door, laughing at the litany of curses that followed him out the door.

Judai fumed as he stripped off his cold wet jeans. He had goose bumps on his skin due to the tiled floor. He glanced at the large, cedar encased bathtub and single shower.

"The fun we could have…" he murmured wickedly. Judai laughed. His fiance was really rubbing off on him.

—

Emerald eyes flashed appreciatively. "You look handsome."

Judai had changed into a dark ruby colored argyle sweater that went past his rear and wool leggings. He still had the slippers that Johan had tossed to him.

"You think so?" he pushed the over-long sleeves up to his elbow. "Sho said I look girly…"

"I don't give a damn what he says." the man growled. He had a twinkle in his eye. "He's your best mate, but if he says things like that don't listen." Johan kissed his forehead affectionately.

"Whatever that is, it smells good. I'm starving." he plopped on the stool near the bar. He placed his feet on the foot rest. He glanced curiously, seeing that the floor, walls and ceiling were the same light wood as the rest of the house.

"Its just a simple lamb stew. Nothing special."

"Don't care. When's it gonna be done?" Judai's eyes sparkled. Johan laughed.

"All food smells and sounds good to you." he grinned. "Can you get the bread out of the pantry? Its the sourdough kind,love."

"Its my favorite!" Judai's eyes lit up.

"Exactly why I got it." his fingers were deft when he served the meal. Judai popped over his shoulder.

"You're a vulture!"

"I'm huungry…." he groaned. "In a number of ways. But lets eat first,ne?" he murmured softly against Johan's ear. A soft blush appeared on the man's face.

"You call me the perv!" Judai danced away laughing.

Food was soon devoured, and a small silence followed, not bad silence. Judai tended to be a bit sleepy after food, especially after a good meal like that.

"I'm glad you agreed to spending Christmas with me." Johan had an arm around Judai. In response the other kissed his lover.

"Why wouldn't I? I missed last Christmas with you." he snuggled close. "And its beautiful out here - you make it more so!" he laughed. Johan chuckled.

"I disagree. You make it all the more lovely." he tugged Judai into his lap and gently kissed him. A soft purr erupted from the brunette.

"First dinner now I'm being loved on? erupted from the brunette.

"First dinner now I'm being loved on? You spoil me."

"Get used to it - I plan on spoiling you absolutely rotten these next few weeks." he grinned. "I have things planned and so many gifts to give~" Judai laughed weakly.

"I swear you love me more then life itself."

"More than the universe, my love." he nuzzled the boy. Johan swiftly stood up.

"Bed. Now." he walked - more like strode - to their room and plopped the boy onto the mass of blankets.

"H-hey!" he squeaked. "T-the curtains open!" Judai was currently being stripped of his shirt and pants.

"No one will see." he dimmed the lights. "Besides, I have no neighbor on that side and anyone is insane to be out in this weather without a reason." Johan dotted kisses down Judai's chest, making sure to get his sensitive spots. "And I missed you. In so many ways…" he striped himself of his own shirt, revealing ivory muscle to his very red betrothed.

"Y-you're too sexy." he grumbled with a flush. Johan's laugh was low and sweet.

"I could say the same for you." fingers delicately trailed down his chest, his stomach and stopped at his black boxers. Gently he nudged at the beginning of an erection. A soft gasp came from Judai's lips.

"T-tease!" he groaned. He stripped the panting boy of the black cloth.

He took in a sharp breath. In the glow of the fire he looked gorgeous with his tanned skin and toned body. Judai's lips were red from the kisses, and his erection was hot and hard - and slightly weeping already.

"You're mine." he attacked Judai's neck and chest, letting his hands wander down and lightly play with his arousal.

The younger's hips started to move fast. "S-stop. I'll cum before you get a ch- aAH!" Judai bit his lip when he felt a warm,slick finger invade him.

"I'm not letting you off the hook." Gently he wriggled his finger around, letting a second join to try and stretch the warm inside of the man. He was feeling around for that particular bundle of nerves that made Judai scream his name in ecstasy.

A sweet whine left Judai's mouth. "T-there."

"Hm?" he thrust his fingers in sharply again and was rewarded with a sweet scream.

"P-please. Now…" he wriggled.

Green eyes were intense as he pulled his fingers out. With a click of a belt and the sound of a zipper, he was nude. His own boxers had gone down with his jeans.

He adjusted Judai to where he was higher up on the bed, and took a hold of his hips.

"H-hold on." Quickly he pulled his love down and kissed his lips. His own hands wandered, skimming down warm skin and lean muscle. His fingers found his lover's erection, and massaged the head of his arousal.

Johan hissed sweetly. "J-judai…" he felt his love's finger gently play with the opening, wetting it with pre-cum. He wanted to wrap his mouth around it, but it seemed like Johan was too impatiant for that. Slowly his hand came back to rest on his lower back.

"Now." he breathed on his neck. With a swift thrust a sharp cry they were fused.

Judai's legs were shaking. He wanted him to move and move right then, but he knew that Johan would force him to wait. To feel every inch of his hot,hard cock inside of him. It drove him insane.

"M-move!" Judai begged. His eyes and mind were dazed with lust.

"Nope. I'm letting you adjust." he growled.

Judai moved his hips, wanting movement, friction. "L-love." he moaned.

"Just fuck me already!"

With a sweet grin and a laugh, he pulled all the way out and thrust back in. Judai screamed. "J-Johan.." he purred. "I don't need to walk any time soon."

He grinned. Talking the slim youth's hips in his hands,he started to thrust erratically,letting his instincts take over. He thrust till he found that spot,sending chills up his lovers spine. "Johan!" he was screaming. His delicate fingers were tangled in the sheets, grip like iron.

He felt it. Warmth crawling up his spine like sweetness. Johan let go of his loves hips and wrapped his arms around the boy, his hand wandering down to the other's neglected length.

It was surprising how short he lasted inside of Judai verses when he pleasured himself. It was like the younger had an affect on him….

"B-babe!" he squeaked. "I-I'm-" a soft cry signaled his release. Warm, white fluid covered his hand, and Judai's face was flushed from the act.

His muscles tightened around Johan, and his legs weakened. He thrust more wildly, body jerking a bit due to the sensations going through him.

"Judai!" his voice was hoarse at the last thrust. He saw stars when he released into his love. Emerald eyes crossed, his body was weak.

Johan collapsed on top of the younger man. His breathing was ragged.

"H-how long as it been?" Judai laughed. "You lasted like six minutes, love~" Johan flushed.

"I was eager." he nuzzled his love softly. "Hope you can walk~ I suggest a shower~" slowly he pulled out, hating that the warmth he felt was gone.

"Carry me?" Judai reached up. A laugh came from Johan.

He scooped Judai up and strode, naked and without shame, to the shower. He turned the taps and gently sat Judai on the seat. He was in the spray and instantly wet.

Johan stepped in and blocked the warmth for a moment. Judai protested.

"Baaaabe!" he whined. Johan laughed and squirted some shampoo into his hand and started to scrub at the brunettes hair vigorously.

"I can do it myself!" he weakly batted at Johan's hands and laughter filled the bathroom. His fingers were loving and sweet as they washed the soft mat of hair.

"Here." he rinsed his hair out. "Now~" he filled a soft cloth with soap and washed his body. He lovingly let his hands wander over the body he knew so well.

"Now to wash myself." he murmured. He tangled his hair while washing with his sandalwood shampoo, and scrubbed his own body quickly.

Judai watched as the god in front of him washed. He blushed sweetly when he stared, letting his eyes wander over his love.

Everything was so…perfect about him. When they were friends he was jealous of his body, hating that he himself was so slim compared to this Norse god of man.

But now he adored his body, it was his in a way. It was prisoner to him.

"Staring?" he grinned. Dark brown eyes met deep emerald and his face flushed.

"Maybe. Just because your body is mine." he traced his fingers over the well - defined muscles of his stomach. He kissed the wet skin. Johan smiled.

"Come here." he turned the water off. Johan tugged his love into his arms and carried him, bridal style and sat him on the counter. He wrapped a fluffy towel around him, and dried his hair with another.

"Get dressed." he placed the man on the floor. "I need to shave what little facial hair I have off my face." he smiled. Judai laughed. He scurried to the room and opened his bag, tugging out some velvet pants and some boxers. He sat by the fire and combed his hair out, droplets of water on his skin and hair.

"You're a tempting sight. Skin flushed, lips swollen from my kisses and just sitting there shirtless… I have to control myself." Johan was in plain wool bed pants. He left his ivory chest bare. The scent of cologne hung around him, light and sweet.

Judai laughed. "Where's Ruby?" he frowned.

"She's in her room. I spoil her, she has her own bed and everything."

"Thats probably where Kuriboh went." Judai smiled. Johan sat next to the young man, arms went around his waist and he nuzzled his neck.

"Bed sounds good…" Judai yawned. Johan brushed his cheek.

"Go lay down, love. I have to bank the fires." a soft kiss to the lips.

"Mhm. Looks soft…" he got up and walked over, pulled the covers up and slid in. His eyes closed contently in the warmth.

Johan walked out of the bedroom and shut off the lights in the kitchen and banked the flames.

He heard the door open.

Instantly he was on the defense, hands raised instantly.

"Oh stop that." his mother snapped. "Is Judai here?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Mama hes in bed."

"Exhausted him, did you? Can't hold back?" her voice teased. Johan flushed.

"Mama, have some decency!" Beryl Andersen laughed sweetly.

"Decency? What is that?" she grinned. "Make sure he can walk. I want dinner tomorrow with you boys." the woman went onto her tiptoes and kissed her son's cheek.

"Godnatt min sønn.*" she opened the door and a flurry of snow came forth. He laughed. His mother was not a person to mess with.

He walked back, and smiled at the sight of his sleeping betrothed.

Johan slipped in and wrapped his arms around Judai.

"I love you." Judai murmured sleepily. Johan smiled softly.

"I love you too, my love."

Fin

*goodnight my son. Pretty straight forward.


End file.
